


Sleep well

by melodiousoblivion



Series: 5+1- Bellarke [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: 5 times someone found Bellamy and Clarke asleep together and the one time they were sleeping together.





	Sleep well

_1._

It had been a long day. Renovations were underway for rebuilding camp, including permanent cabins for everyone. Bellamy and Clarke had commandeered a table in the canteen and had blueprints scattered around them. They ate only when Harper would go over with food easily eaten (apples, bread, pre-chopped meat) and placed the food directly in their line of sight.

 

Raven had stayed in her lab for most of the day, working on a prototype solar panel that would stay on top of every cabin and building, powering the camp better than the ones on the outside of the wall. So when she went into canteen to get a quick snack at midnight, she assumed she’d be the only one there.

 

Bellamy and Clarke were asleep at their table, papers still surrounding them. They were on opposite sides, but looked nearly identical with their heads buried in the crooks of elbows. Raven sighed and went over to wake them up until she saw their hands. Their heads were pillowed on one arm, but their hands reached across, fingers intertwined. They looked peaceful, a rare sight, and Raven decided against waking them up. She instead grabbed two blankets and draped them over the shoulders of the leaders.

 

_2._

The vast majority of camps renovations were done. Everyone had cabins, med-bay was huge, canteen could fit everyone, and there was enough space to put a large fire pit in the center of camp. They debated rebuilding the wall to include the clearing directly next to camp but voted against it, instead using it to start farming.

 

After some of the younger ones begged, Bellamy and Clarke agreed to build a treehouse just outside of camp. It was small and cozy, with an open ceiling so you could see the sky while you were in it. Bellamy and Clarke seemed to love it even more than the littles. They’d often eat dinner there after a stressful day, or argue there instead of in the middle of camp.

 

So when no one could find them at the bonfire, Octavia knew where to look. They had left the ladder down (idiots, they could get killed that way) so she climbed up it quietly. If she scared them they’d pull the ladder up next time and avoid being assassinated. She peeked over the ledge, expecting to see them poring over work. Instead it looked like they were lying down (oh god, they already got assassinated). Holding her breath she looked closer and determined that they were very much so alive and very much so asleep. Clarke was half on Bellamy’s chest and his arm encircled her waist. Smiling, Octavia rolled the ladder up and jumped down to the ground, landing silently. They could sleep for a little while longer.

 

_3._

They’d celebrated 2 years on the ground last night. It was a raucous party (and one that the Ark settlement had tried to invite themselves to - people could hear Clarke screaming at her mom from a mile away) and most people had just crashed outside instead of going into cabins. They wanted to spend a night the way they used to, before they became a society, so they could always remember where they came from.

 

Miller always was one of the first to rise, and today was no exception. Everyone over the age of 17 (that was the drinking age for Skaikru, no one wanted a bunch of wasted 15 years olds) had enjoyed Monty’s moonshine last night but Miller tried to stay as sober as possible. Someone had to keep the camp together. He first went to the canteen, starting a vat of water boiling for coffee before walking to the fire where everyone was still asleep. He tried to find the blonde hair of Clarke and the brown hair of Bellamy first, but they were asleep towards the edge of the circle. He tiptoed around everyone, nudging those who worked in the kitchen to wake them up, before he reached the leaders.

Clarke was laying on Bellamy, arms and legs wrapped around him like a koala bear. Miller couldn’t even see Bellamy’s face because Clarke’s hair was obscuring it. He poked the blonde’s shoulder until she woke up with a disgruntled expression. She seemed less concerned with cuddling with Bellamy and more concerned about Miller waking her up. He’d love to let them sleep, but there was work to do.

 

_4._

Ark settlement was entering into the TriKru treaty. This presented a challenge for Skaikru because it meant they’d have more contact with Ark (Arkkru? Monty never knew what to call them) than usual and if Ark decided to attempt to take over Skaikru, they wouldn’t have Trikru backing them. So Bellamy and Clarke decided to create a separate treaty, one for Ark and Skaikru specifically outlining the terms of coexisting.

 

Since the cabins had been built Bellamy and Clarke had switched from doing business in the canteen to Clarke’s cabin, which was much more private. So when Monty had a question about approving a trip to gather herbs, that was where he went. He knocked on the door first, but hearing no answer decided to walk in.

  
Bellamy and Clarke were asleep on the floor, papers surrounding them, crumpled under their bodies. Bellamy had drawn Clarke close to him, keeping her nestled against his side.

 

The trip could wait, Monty thought, they needed to rest.

 

_5._

Tempers had settled between the settlements, and today they were throwing a party. A small group from the Ark had gone over to SkaiKru to help them set up, Abby among them. As well as the settlements were doing together, she had barely spoken to Clarke. Her daughter would either pull a disappearing act or someone from her family (Octavia, Miller, Murphy, Monty, Jasper, Monroe, Harper, Raven, or Bellamy) would block Abby’s way. It was infuriating. Today was supposed to be filled with merriment and cheer. Today was happy. Today she would corner her daughter.

 

She asked around the settlement (noting with annoyance how much more advanced they were) and got varying responses, “I don’t know but if you find her and Bell making out, let me know. I have a bet to win” -Octavia; “Did you check the treehouse?” -Raven; “No clue, want to try some moonshine?” -Monty. She finally managed to find someone who pointed her towards the east side of camp.

 

When she walked over she found Bellamy and Clarke, fast asleep on a blanket, basking in the sun. Some of the little ones had found them earlier, as evidenced by the flowers scattered around and on them.

 

Talking to Clarke could wait.

_+1_

Jasper rounded the corner towards Clarke’s cabin, wringing his hands the entire time.

 

“Okay, Clarke, don’t get mad but we had a small explosion in the lab.” He poked his head through the door and only saw Clarke’s mane of blonde hair, “Clarke?”

 

She stirred and sat up suddenly, drawing the blankets towards her chest. Holy shit. Clarke was NAKED.

 

“Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!” Jasper squealed and turned away.

 

“What the hell is going on?” That was NOT Clarke’s voice. That was Bellamy’s voice.

 

“Oh. My. GOD!” Jasper squealed in excitement (not fear this time), “Pay up everyone!” He ran towards the rest of camp, jumping and pumping his fist in the air.


End file.
